Frozen Heart
by YangbelladonaWeissrose
Summary: Ruby, and team JNPR make their way back to the city. Their goal? To find Blake, possibly find Weiss, help retake the city and revenge.


This story is not pretty. This is my own story of how everything goes after Ruby leaves her house to go find Blake and to save Weiss. This story is ment to be short. So maybe 3-4 pages, unless I post more. So sit back and enjoy my emotional ride.

Yang/Blake, Ruby/Weiss Pairings.

I own nothing of RWBY of course. The story is my own however.

* * *

The arrow hit her and Ruby's heart shattered. She lost control. She lost herself. She lost Her. Once again everything froze. The loss of Pyrrah, The loss of her sister's spirit, or at least original spirit. It's happening all over again. A white hot flare exploded from her it froze Her, but just like last time Cinder got away. Blake, her uncle Qrow, Nora, all of them. Her friends, her family, they all stood there mouth agape and fear plastered. All was silent and still except for Ruby's movements and she slowly crawled to Her. No emotion, no sound, just movements. All silent until a fist came crashing into the frozen Grimm that Cinder once again tried to bring into this world. Everyone but Ruby turned as the once glorious, gorgeous lavender eyes burned even brighter than the heart of the Sun. Her robotic arm in her custom yellow and black paint chipped and hung limply as a fire surrounded her. That is all it took to break the silence as Ruby unleashed an unworldly banshee scream. "WWWWWEEEEEEIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

-4days earlier-

Ruby, Juane, Nora, and Ren made their way back to the city where they had lost so much. They fought Grimm and white fang at every step around every corner. Her Scythe came flying around only to hit a shadow. The four stopped. "Blake?" Ruby's voice shook as she rounded that same corner as a black figure pinned her against the wall with tight hug.

"Ruby!" She held tight. Ruby pushed her away.

"Where were you? I was in a coma, my sister lost her arm… and you … you left us for what? To go after an ex? SHE NEEDED YOU!" She stopped herself seeing Blake's face now drowning in tears. "I needed you. Our team was torn apart and all because you didn't stay. Weiss…" A tear silently fell from her own eye. "Weiss was taken from me… from us." She motioned to Juane, Nora, and Ren who now all stood there coldly.

"What do you want from me Ruby?!" she threw her weapon down and stepped forward. "The school is gone! Pyrrah is GONE!" She paused as Nora who was the kindest hearted person she had known looked as if she was going to attack her. Blake fell to her knees, her anger subsided and now only memories and sadness flowed in. "Weiss. She is here Ruby… I saw her a couple of days ago… she … Winter helped her…. "

"What …." An explosion hit close to them as a Grimm elephant knocked down next to them. Blake jumped and grabbed her own blade as the others got ready to fight. Ruby looked right at Blake to see her look at them and then towards the window.

"I'm sorry." She turned to run.

"FINE! RUN! That's what your best at. Running from your problems… and those who care for you." Juane looked like the male version of Yang now. His eyes not red like her, but held hate and pain just like Yang's when Blake said 3 words when she woke and then left her injured, alone, and fearing for her sister's life. "It's what you're good at." He turned with Nora and Ren to walk away but Ruby still stood there pleading with her eyes.

"I'm…I'm sorry." She turned to jump out of the building as another crash came but from under them as another one crashed through the building they were standing in. As the building started to fall around them, Ruby launched forward with all her speed to save Blake. They landed hard on the floor of another building that didn't have a roof. She only laid there with Ruby on top of her. Ruby rolled off grabbing her right arm and Blake just stayed.

"Why?" Blake only stared up at the sky fresh tears filling her eyes as Ruby sat up.

"Because, I'm still your team leader…." Ruby slightly laughed before tears filled her own eye. "I just want to go back to the beginning of the year…. Where we only had to worry about class…"

"I ruined everything for us Ruby…I'm the reason why I will never be happy now. If I had just left with Adam she would still have her arm…. maybe." She paused and sat up. "Ruby…. Do you think anyone would…? "

"Blake…. Just help me fine Weiss… we need to make our team whole at least…" Ruby looked at her as she whipped her tears.

"How Ruby? Yang is… "She laughed slightly.

"What's so funny?" She stood now kind of angry.

"It's something that I think yang would have said. that came to my mind. I think she would be proud of me." She looked at Ruby. "I'd hope. She's disarmed Ruby."

Ruby burst out laughing. She laughed so had she fell back down to her knees. "She would hit you but hug you after… But it's too early." She went to push herself back up only to grab her shoulder again.

"Damn it Ruby, how many times have I said to think before you do something. "Both Blake and Ruby startled and looked back at the one wall still standing to see Weiss.

"WEISS!" Ruby rushed her. "I've missed you!" Weiss oddly enough actually met her half way. She embraced her in a tight hug. The hug lasted a little too long. Long enough for the 3 members of JNPR to make it past the Grimm. Nora coughed and they pair pulled apart.

"Weiss!" Juane cheered before stopping himself and standing up straight as if to fix himself. "Weiss."

She nodded before turning to Ruby. "We need to talk. I don't think we know your powers fully…. I…We…. need you Ruby." She looked down.

"We?" Ren spoke up, and she nodded.

"Everyone from Beacon who didn't leave and a few who came back just like you guys. There's not a lot of us… but Ruby, let's be frank. If anyone can stop this…. It's you."

"I don't understand Weiss…. What do you mean?" She stepped aside and pointed.

"I know you aren't very observant Ruby, but how did you miss this?" Ruby looked towards Beacon seeing the Dragon Grimm stunk in midair, hovering without movement. That wasn't the only one, nevermores and griffons were even higher and further away from the tower.

Ruby looked dumbfounded. "No… I know I got so angry I passed out from what I did… but no… that… I … "She looked scared now. She started to back up, but Weiss put her hand on her shoulder.

"Ruby. I found you there… Cinder was gone… but… you… "Her hand touched Ruby's cheek and Ruby subconsciously leaned into it. "I…We almost lost you."

"I?" Ruby asked in confusion.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed your first taste of my mind with RWBY. Please comment, fav it, and possibly follow me and don't forget to tell me what you think.


End file.
